Problems
by amalik1701
Summary: What happens when Thalia leaves Annabeth by herself with Luke? What will Luke do to get her? And what will Percy do to save her? Annabeth is young but as she grows she finds out what Lukes doing, she wants to stop him but gets caught in a web of lies. I know short summery but i just added more words by writing this. Haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this here is my second fanfic story so enjoy. Btw the first one is better**

I walked towards the park and sat on the snow filled swings to clear my head but it just made thing worse

_flashback_

_It was a cool summer's day. Me and Thalia sat at the swings waiting for Luke, Thalia's boyfriend. Ever since they found my sitting in the corner of the play ground, they have been my best friends. They __where about 15, and i was the youngest at 12 and a half. When Luke approached he casually said  
"How are my two favourite girls?"  
"Perfect, how's your other favourite girl?" Thalia replied bitterly. I learnt the hard way to stay out of their fights. Luke was so oblivious to Thalia liking him so he went on thousands of dates.  
"Chill out Thals i dumped Selina for staring at Beckindorf for to long"  
"Ok so who's your new pretty little girl friend" Yesterday i told Luke about Thalia's undying love for him so he would do this  
"Well i wanted to ask a very special girl" Thalia tried to interrupt but Luke kept on speaking  
"But i'm not sure if she likes me. Try and guess who she is. She wore a black t-shirt with some goth band i have never heard of today at school" I started guessing stupid names and he kept saying no Annabeth " She has the cutest electric blue eyes and..." He grabbed her hands kind of forcefully "And she is standing right in front of me" Thalia was blushing like crazy. Than because Luke is well... Luke he went into the kiss straight away. I felt kind of awkward and i knew they did because Luke got off Thalia and asked me to leave. I saw him straight away re-attach himself to Thalia.  
_

_Time-warp 2 days on M__onday  
_

_I couldn't wait to see Thalia and Luke together. I looked around to see Luke kissing a girl who was two years younger than him. I walked up to him and slapped him. I rushed away as he held his face trying to look through the crowd at who slapped him. I kept walking trying to find Thalia through the human traffic. I ended up where i started, at the front of the school. Luckily i saw Thalia sitting on a bench. I slyly approached and sat next to her. I could hear gentle sobs coming from her face which was hidden by her hands. I wasn't sure what to do.  
"Annie..." I almost jumped and Thalia managed a small laugh."Annie, Things aren't working out between me and Luke..."  
"Is it because he is cheating on you with Drew"  
"WHAT! NO it's because of this" She raised the arm of her long sleeve shirt to show marks on her arm"  
"What's that?"  
"Annie it is a mark from where he has been... Hurting me. Since this has been happening i... I'm leaving."  
"What! no you can't I need yo..."  
"I wanted to tell you to..." She wiped a stray tear from her eyes 'stay away from Luke... He is bad. Ok?"  
"Ok i will try"  
"Well than bye Annie... I will miss you" Her eyes seemed to darken at the good byes. I watched her walk away as she turned and yelled "Give me a call if he gives you trouble" i nodded as she sprinted away  
_

_Time-warp 2 and a half years Annabeth's 15th birthday  
_

_"Go away Luke i told you to LEAVE ME ALONE" I stopped talking to Luke after he hurt Thalia and he said when i was 15 he would do the same to me. I wasn't sure what he meant at the time, being a young naive child but now i know he wanted to have sex with me. I kept to myself most of the time so i had no birthday party and my father is busy with his new wife and kids all the time and hardly ever helps me with Luke. I saw him throw something but it was too late the bottle broke and glass exploded on my back. I screamed and fell to the floor. When i woke i was at Luke's apartment. I screamed as the pain in my back got worst. I tried to appeal to Luke's better nature. If he had one.  
"I need to go to the hospital Luke or I'm going to die"  
"Their is something i have to do first" He started to take his shirt off as i screamed. He slapped me across the face. I kept pleading and struggling but he just hurt me more. I was being raped by my best friend._

_I promised Luke i would tell no-one and he would leave me alone. The next thing i knew i was in hospital. i hardly had any visitors, My family came now and than but not often. My dad would stay with me for hours though. On my forth night in hospital i was greeted by a face i knew too well Luke. He came up to me and kissed me, i screeched but he silenced my by putting all his breath into a passionate kiss. I didn't enjoy it, Every time i tried to take my head away his hand would force me back into the kiss. Than he raped me again in a hospital a place where you were meant to feel safe  
_

_End of flashback  
_

_My back killed and i wanted to get away from __everything but sitting in this part reminded me of Thalia and how she would still be here if it wasn't for me. I took my phone out my pocket and started to fiddle with it. I wondered if i should call Thalia, maybe she had a great life and i called her and just reeled her back to Luke's unforgiving arm's. I slotted my phone back into my pocket and walked away from the park._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the library where i was greeted by Miss. Foulds. She knew what happened and kept asking me if i was ok and flashing sympathetic smiles. I quickly grabbed a few books and left the warmth of the library. No matter how nice Miss. Foulds was i didn't like being the centre of attention. I walked to a coffee shop and started reading. A boy wearing black approached me. At first i was worried but as the boy came closer i recognised him as Nico another fellow loner in school. He approached  
"Hi Annie" I winced at the name as i remembered thats what Luke calls me "Hey are you cold your shaking?" I nodded not wanting to tell him why i was really shaking. He took his black blazer off and placed it on my back. Even wearing school uniform you could tell radiated darkness. "Not talking today then?" I sat silently as i felt my face burn up.  
"Im just..."  
"Hey you don't have to tell me what happened i just wanted to talk to a friendly face. I can tell you do to" Nico knew me well. He started telling me about his sister Bianca who died. I felt so bad for him he lost his mother when he was a kid and him and his sister lived in a hotel for free all their lives until their money was cut off and they had to buy a place to stay. Him and his sister had been through so much.  
"How..." My voice faltered as i knew this was a sensitive subject and Bianca was a nice girl "How'd she... uhh pass on?"  
"Well i... Don't know she was kicked out of this school and went to Goodie high school. Some guy came to my door and told me she was gone."  
"Oh... Nico i am so sorry"  
"It was not your fault but she was" I saw a lone tear trickle down his face "She was all i had" I could hear the sadness in his voice  
"You got me too. I can help you through this"  
"Thanks are you ok with everything that happened?"  
"Uh yeah" I waved the subject off and we began talking about school and how Goodie high wiped the floor with us in basket ball, Football, Soccer and well every athletic sport. Nothing really changed there. I looked at the clock and realised me and Nico had been talking for two hours.  
"I think i should go it's getting late"  
"Sure. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"  
"Probably if i feel better" I stood up i didn't want to tell Nico how bad the bruise on my leg was from where the bottle made impact. I ended up sitting back down as i watched Nico leave. I sat for a few minutes thinking about Bianca she was too young to die. I picked up the my library books and limped to the exit. I walked out realising Nico left his jacket on my shoulders. I put it on properly and started reading 'How to kill a mocking bird' even though i had already read it a million times. I was walking home but kept the eyes planted on the book. Suddenly i felt this huge pain on my thigh where the glass hit me. My knees buckled at the pain. I half expected to be forcefully picked up and dragged by Luke. But instead i heard this soft voice asking if i was okay  
"I'm so sorry are you okay?" They boy repeated. I tried to move but everything hurt. I managed to pick my head up off the pavement and realised their where dozens of people walking yet none dared to stop to see if i was ok.  
"Not really" I replied  
"Uhh i didn't bump it you that hard did i?" I managed to drag myself up so i was sitting upright against a shop window.  
"No it's not your fault." I saw a hand reach out to me. I used it to drag myself up. For a millisecond i was face to face with a beautiful boy with the cutest sea green eyes. But I wince and fell. I was waiting for the impact of my head to hit the ground. Wow this really hasn't been the best year. I opened one eye to see that boy again. He caught me and lifted me up.  
"Uhhh" That was all i could manage as i was gob smacked by his appearance. No Annabeth he is probably like Luke he was cute too I started to struggle and tried to get out of his grip  
"Wow there. Stop one sec" I stopped as he placed me in his Green car. It looked like his eyes. A big dream.  
"TAKE ME BACK!"  
"No can do" He passed me my books and pointed to my back "We need to take you to a hospital"  
"What?"  
"Your back it's really bad. Did i do that? Did you fall on something?"  
"It's fine. It was from a pre..." I screeched and hid my face.  
"Whats wrong?" the guy's face was so gullible when he was worried.  
"Shhhh" I saw Luke and i was so scared.  
"ANNIE GET OUT THAT CAR NOW!"  
"Uhh guy stop the car" I think he could see i was sad  
"It's Percy and i need to get you to get you to a hospital" I took a first aid kit out of my purse and roughly bandaged my open wound  
"I keep spares and Im Annabeth" I flashed him a smile. He came to a full halt. Luke opened the door and grabbed my forcefully by the arm. I winced.  
"Are you ok?" His eyes reminded me of Thalia's they changed colour depending on his mood. Right now they where a dark green but i wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling  
"She is my girlfriend get lost. And you Annie why'd you cheat on me"  
"I didn't he was taking me t..."  
"I DONT CARE" Luke lost it and lashed out on me. I hoped Percy had left. I didn't want him to see me cowering under Luke's hand. I turned and saw the green car was gone. I was suddenly filled with sadness. I was hoping he would be the one to save me from this. Stop it Annabeth no ones going to save you. Your on your own.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I zipped off in my car i didn't want to make Annabeth uncomfortable so i left. Anyway she had a boyfriend and i had a Rachel. I couldn't help get lost in her eyes. Snap out of it Percy. I have a party to get to. Rachel planned a party for the girls soccer team winning 10 games in a row against CHB. I wanted to arrive in style and blackjack could never fail me when it came to style. But now i have Annabeth stains all over my car. Oops. After 5 minutes of steady driving i reached Rachel's house or more like mansion. I parked Blackjack and realised i was late. Typical Percy. I walked in and everyone stopped. Frank screamed  
"WHATS WITH THE BLOOD PERCE?" I looked down at my jersey and saw blood smeared all over it. Rachel and Reyna had serious crushes on me and both fought over who was gonna help me. Rachel won and examined me  
"Percy your not hurt sweets why are you covered in blood?" I explained the story but Rachel kept asking things like 'Was she prettier than me? i doubt that'  
The party was boring there where barely any boys here and the girls kept asking me out so i left an hour after arriving. The blood on my shirt seemed to have disappeared when i washed it (Which the girls went mad for as i was topless) but my jersey wasn't so lucky. The blood stains had dried up and they'd probably be there forever. I walked in the door to see my mum cooking blue cookies. She came out the kitchen as screamed  
"Percy are you okay?"  
"Yeah i'm perfectly fine mum" I explained the story to my mother and she was proud that i tried to help the girl. Paul walked in and i got my mother to explain as i wasn't saying it three times in three hours. We had Pizza and i complained that it wasn't blue but still ate it. It seemed less tasty when it was normal. I ran to my bedroom and stripped to my boxers. I jumped into bed (Which really annoys my mum) But i couldn't go to bed I was hung up thinking about Annabeth.

Rachel's POV

I dashed around getting ready for Percy. Ever since i met him i always tried to look my best. I was ready to head out the door but quickly remembered to get a hairband for my match against CHB. First period maths was so much fun. I ran and sat right next to Percy. He seemed dazed so i kept asking him questions and he kept saying yes. I asked him to watch the match and to be my boyfriend. BOTH WERE YES! I am going out with Percy Jackson finally he said YES. OMG I GOING OUT WITH PERCY JACKSON YAY. I tried to contain my excitement but I couldn't so at lunch I ran around and told everyone. Reyna got so mad. It was hilarious. I have been waiting for this moment for soo long and finally. I knew I had to show him I was worthy so when he watched the match I would win. Today we had track and a game of girls soccer and a game of boys basketball. I had to remind Percy of his deal and he got a tiny bit angry but than he chilled and said

"If you win all your games track and football than sure I guess" The rest of the day was a blur I kept dating of in class thinking how good me and Percy would look together. Than came soccer. The game was intense as I kept screaming 'we have to win' and I may have threatened a few people. But who cares when I saw Percy in the stand everything is ok.

**Percy POV**

I swear I have had enough of Rachel, first she tricks me when I was daydreaming about... never mind than while playing she keeps winking at me. Creepy. Soccer was boring and Rachel won but I kept talking to Tyson and Frank. We where having the weirdest conversation, if you could be any animal what would it be. I would be a dolphin so I was always in the water. Track started but we kept talking until I noticed a familiar face. Annabeth was running. Faster, faster YES she has got past Rachel and won the match. I felt like running down and kissing her. But then I saw her boyfriend run up to Rachel and start talking. Wait Rachel. I walked onto the field and saw Annabeth standing there talking to a girl with a name time. Peipr oh sorry Piper. Just dyslexia. I walked up to her but I started getting nervous what if she didn't want me. She did have a boyfriend.


	4. Sorry

Hi everyone I know I haven't posted in a while. I have been really ill so bad I had to go to hospital for a few weeks but I'm all better. It may be a few weeks until I fully start writing again because I'm also starting a new school so wish me luck. Ps. I'm not sure if I should continue this story it may be quite long PM me if u thing I should or shouldn't.

Thanks for understanding. I will start uploading asap


End file.
